


Dark Love

by kitkags



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkags/pseuds/kitkags
Summary: She loved Ciel dearly, but she hated his cruel, monstrous butler.





	Dark Love

Soft candlelight chased away the darkness, and blue eyes stared blankly into the flame. Absentmindedly, her hand would brush away dark strands of hair from the young Earl's face, and after the third gentle pass of her fingers across his forehead the boy turned and pressed his face into the palm of her hand, unconsciously seeking comfort from her touch, his warm breath puffing against the pale skin.

The feel of his breath against her drew her attention to him, and she studied his face with a small, soft smile. She had never been able to stand the suffering of others, and the young Phantomhive's suffering was a great and terrible burden that she could see weigh him down. She let her hand move, fingers hovering over the eye patch. She didn't need to move the patch to know what lay beneath, to see the brand that connected the boy to the wicked creature that stalked the very halls of the manor she currently resided in.

Ciel struggled, his head tossing and turning against his soft pillow, and automatically Kagome reached out to still him, gentle fingers applying pressure to his chin. Her touch almost instantly calmed him, once more, yet a small whimper fell from his lips.

He was just a child, so young. But his childhood was snatched from him, and each day the youth seemed to melt from him. Each day his eyes looked a little harder, a little more haunted from the weight of the demands – his own and his Queens – which was heaped upon him. She could do little more than give him her support, to act as his own left hand, such as he acted as the Queens. And what a wretched woman she was, royalty or not, tasking such filthy jobs to someone who is just a child. His family lived their life serving her, and look where that led them.

Ciel whimpered again, and he half-mumbled her name. "I'm here, Ciel." She murmured, dipping her head down to press a kiss against his sweaty forehead. "Your dreams are safe, young master."

Kagome had only been a member of their household for a short time, but she already knew she loved the young boy like someone would love a sibling. He and his 'butler' had found her, backed into an alley way by a demon that had sensed her presence and her power and thought that he could gain some of it. Upon waking up in the eighteenth century, Kagome had not been able to find any hint of the supernatural but after that night she was practically surrounded by it.

"You love that boy." The deep smooth voice belonged to none other, and Kagome returned to her seated position by Ciel's bed. Kagome had been so lost in thought she hadn't noticed him, and the thought was an unpleasant one. Sebastian crossed the threshold into the room and as he passed the candle it flickered, dark shadows falling over her briefly. He stood to her back, looking down on her and Ciels' small form.

"Is that a surprise to you, Sebastian?" Kagome's tone was soft, genial but there was a hint of apprehensiveness.

"It was once, Priestess." Kagome stiffened when she felt his unusually bare hand reach up and slip through her long hair, clawed fingertips scrapping gently against her skull and causing her to shiver. The demon had taken to getting as close to her person as possible and it seemed he enjoyed in making her uncomfortable. He even seemed to get some sort of perverse pleasure from her ki, only ever smirking when she would 'zap' him with her powers, red eyes sharpening and an animalistic, too sharp smile forming on his handsome face. Her body automatically reacted to his dark touch, brilliant blue sparks surging towards him and instead of releasing her hair he only held it tighter, so her head bowed backward uncomfortably and she was forced to look into gleaming ruby eyes. "I think you've shown me what love is, however."

It was a lie, Kagome knew it was. He was trying to make her let her guard down, he had once pledged that he would claim her soul, too. She knew all of this, but even so, he still didn't stop him when he leant closer and pressed his surprisingly warm lips to her own, his other hand wrapped around her exposed neck in a dominant manner as he stole a passionate kiss from her.

And then all too soon he pulled away, chuckling softly at her soft blush and open mouth. Kagome's eyes fluttered open to see his wicked, knowing smirk and Kagome forced a glare as he withdrew his hands from her person and retreated into the darkness of the still open doorway. Kagome stared after where he had been for a long while after that.

She loved Ciel dearly, but she hated his cruel, monstrous butler.


End file.
